


New Home

by Lafaiette



Series: Spideypool Family [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 18:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafaiette/pseuds/Lafaiette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Few years after getting married, Peter and Wade adopt a little girl, May.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Home

She doesn’t dare making another step into the house, so she just stops near the door, tense and quiet.

The ride to home has been funny, filled with jokes and kind questions (“Do you like ice cream, May?” “Of course she likes it, what kind of child doesn’t like ice cream, Petey?!”) and she felt relaxed, very much more than before, when she didn’t know what to say to her parents when they arrived to pick her up.

It’s a strange and new situation for May, because she has never had any parents, all she remembers is the orphanage and the other children, especially the younger ones she used to care of. Of course she dreamed about being adopted, but she never kinda expected it. So when it actually happened joy and _fear_ drowned her and now she’s terrified again.

What if she offends her parents? What if she is not good enough? Will they take her back to the orphanage? _“Sorry, this child isn’t for us… We expected something better.”_

What if they hate her?

So she just waits for them to tell her what to do, like the women of the orphanage used to do.

The two men are chatting few steps away - in what she thinks it’s the living room - and it’s clear by their voices that they are talking to her. She can hear them perfectly, though, no need to move without permission.

“Umh… May?”

The thinner man with brown eyes and hair - _Peter_ \- comes into the hall, looking rather worried and perplexed.

“Dear? Is… is everything okay?”

The other man - _Wade_ \- comes too: he’s bulky, very tall and his body and face are covered with odd scars and bumps.

As soon as she saw that skin, she was immediately fascinated by it. When her new parents first went to the orphanage to meet her, she asked the scarred mister if she could touch his face. He looked almost scared, but accepted and kneeled to let her run her tiny fingers over the red protruding lines and strange flesh.

The sensation was weird, but not unpleasant, May liked it, but the scarred man looked on the edge of tears, so she stopped, asking with panic if she had hurt him.

“No, sweetie.” he answered with a sad little smile, but it disappeared right away when he winked at her, making her giggle.

Now he’s looking at her with the same anxious expression of his husband and May blushes, because she doesn’t know how to explain this. Peter goes near her and crouches to look at her in the eyes. May’s blush covers her whole face now.

“You don’t feel well? Do… do you want to rest?”

“I bet she’s hungry!” the scarred man crouches next to his husband and says with a huge grin: “Am I right, sweetie? There is ice cream! Or we could make you tacos! Do you know what those are?”

She shakes her head and returns the men’s smile when Peter adds: “They are really good, don’t let the name fools you! And it may seem strange, but Wade is really good at making them - _ouch!_ ”

The bald man has given him a light pinch on the butt, smirking, and May laughs seeing the younger man’s large eyes and blush that competes with hers.

“W-Wade!”

May’s laugh seems to reassure the two men, because they immediately stop exchanging looks and turn to her with big smiles.

“We still have to show you the house!”

“And your room! It’s full of Spider-Man and Deadpool peluches - especially Deadpool ones, because he’s the best - why are you smiling like that, Petey, it’s true!”

“It’s just…” May starts talking with a small shy voice and the two men fall silent at the same time, waiting for her to continue. “It’s just… I don’t know what to do.”

They look at each other, raised brows and confused eyes, then turn to her again.

“What… what do you mean, dear?”

“If it’s about the tacos, you don’t need to do anything and…”

“N-No, I mean…!” she exclaims, really wanting to explain herself, but scared of offending or making them sad. “What… what do you want me to do? The ladies at the orphanage always told us what to do and I don’t want to do something wrong, because this is your house and…”

“This is _your_ house too!” Wade corrects her with a frown. “What are you talking about, sweetheart?”

“Don’t be so formal and tense!” Peter intervenes. “We are family now. So… so just be yourself, okay?”

May nods timidly and finally follows the two men around the house. The apartment isn’t the biggest, but for May is the best in the world: cozy, full of light entering from the windows, little details that speak of family, lunch in front of the TV, domesticity and love.

“And this is your room!” Peter cheerfully announces opening the last door.

May shyly steps in, her heart beating fast inside her chest. She’s overwhelmed with joy and surprise, because she never owned anything personal in her short life, but now she has a room all for herself and lot of cute toys, dolls and peluches.

The furniture is simple, but extremely delicate and feminine, the bed pink and white with her small luggage on it. There are a Spider-Man and Deadpool plushes resting against it and they are the first things May picks up with awe.

“Do you like it?” Wade asks and May nods,  her moved gaze never leaving the plushes.

“We should place your clothes in the closet.” Peter is already worrying and thinking about every single detail, but Wade wraps an arm around his waist and exclaims with a big grin:

“Lunch first! Don’t you agree, sweetheart?”

May finally looks at them, a smile already reappearing on her lips, but her answer is not what they were expecting.

“Thank… thank you! For everything!”

Both men - both her _parents_ \- smiles at her sheer gratitude and sweetness - Peter looks like he’s going to cry soon -, then Wade changes topic (he is getting a little teary-eyed too…).

“Let’s go then! Today we’ll introduce you to the pure perfection that are tacos!”

And May follows them, leaving the plushes on the bed, her heart lighter, happiness oozing from every inch of her skin, her blue eyes settled on her dads (and that word never sounds more beautiful!) with awe and glee.

Now what she most desires is making them happy and repay them for all they have already done for her. She will be the best daughter in the world!

**Author's Note:**

> Short explanation about this: the first one to explore the idea of Spideypool family has been [theycallmesuperboy](http://archiveofourown.org/series/20348), with their awesome series; the fandom has later gave its contributions to it and changed some things (May's origin, May replaced by a boy, multiple children etc.) through fics and fanarts.
> 
> My May isn't Spider-Girl; she is a normal girl, without any powers, and must deal with the superhero world her parents come from with her own human capacities and experiences. I wanted to explore the point of view of a girl with no powers that sees her parents fighting aliens and mad scientists with webs and katanas, helped by their 'magic' friends, while wondering what she can do to help them.
> 
> In this first entry of the series, she has just been adopted by Wade and Peter and is 6 years old.


End file.
